


Guitars and Practicality

by pringleshop (Jebbler)



Series: Guitars and Practicality [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Other, band au, none in this story basically, poly homeworld gems, the romance is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/pringleshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli found nothing wrong with drifting. That is until one very odd poster sent two very odd people hurtling into her empty existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitars and Practicality

It was cold.

Lapis fumbled around with her scarf, pulling the light blue item tighter around her neck. She felt like she was drifting, wandering around the city with no immediate plans. Often she did things like this and had grown accustomed to walking the downtown area alone. No one bothered her, no one even noticed her. Sometimes though, it was hard to deny the itch in the back of her mind. An itch for adventure; something different.

"Ah fuck!" Lapis, previously caught up in her thoughts, had ran into a wooden post. The likes of which were pretty much everywhere in this particular area of the city. She had met it face to face. Well...Fore head to face she supposed.

Quickly checking her person for injuries revealed no lasting damage. Just a probable knot that was already developing on her head. The force of the hit, however, had jostled the papers that were nailed to the post, older ads being ripped at their attached parts. One had caught Lapis' eye though and she gently detached it from it's place on the post.

The ad looked to be...Very unprofessional to say the least. It seemed tersely written, as if someone was reluctantly putting it up there. A child's drawing of a guitar and some drums decorated the bottom half. Verbatim it had said: "Want to be in a band? We apparently need a guitarist so you should come to this address listed at any time in the afternoon probably."

Lapis glanced around the paper for an address and sure enough it had been written very very small in the bottom left corner. Whoever wrote this certainly didn't want anyone to accept. But why would they put it out there like this then?

Folding the paper up and sliding into her coat pocket, Lapis checked her phone for the first time. Almost five o'clock. Lapis begun jogging back to her apartment. She knew the address and it wasn't too far from where she had been but if she really was going to do this she'd need her guitar first.

* * *

"Jasper no one is going to answer our ad." Peridot regarded her large roommate who was patiently, but anxiously, looking at the door.

"Yeah only because you wrote it so rudely. Did you even put an address on there?"

Peridot left the question hanging in the air and Jasper went back to staring at their front door. She was like an excited puppy that hadn't been on a walk for a few days. It would be amusing if she hadn't been at this for the last week.

For as long as Peridot could remember she and Jasper had been friends. They had every class together in elementary school and were practically each other's rocks for all of highschool. It was only natural that they would move in together and perhaps even more natural that they started a band together.

Peridot was a loner and had been since her formative years so she saw no real need for friends other than Jasper. So when her roommate had brought up the fact that they couldn't be an average functioning band with just a drummer and a bass player, Peridot had only asked why.

Anyone that they could get off the street from the dinky poster they created wouldn't have the same amount of synergy with them that Jasper and Peridot had with each other. Unfortunately, Jasper saw that as an opinion while Peridot knew it to be fact.

Peridot checked her watch and softly tugged at Jasper's shoulder, "It's five now, let's call it a day and get dinner or something," Appealing to Jasper's sense of hunger was usually a sure fire way to get her to go anywhere. Usually.

"But Peri," Jasper turned, moving her bleached bangs from her eyes, "I just feel like something's going to happen at any moment, it has to-"

A knock. Then two. Then a final but tentative third one had stopped Jasper and Peridot's conversation.

"Fuck," Peridot said.

"Holy fuck!" Jasper said, bringing her hands to her face like an excited child or some sort of school girl, and hurriedly opened the door.

A girl with bright blue hair stood on the threshold, her hands stuffed in her hoodie and a guitar case strapped tightly around her body. It looked as if she had jogged there and some strands of hair stuck out randomly. The girl rubbed her hands together and nervously pulled out the crumpled and from her hoodie pocket, "Is this the right place for- HGH"

Peridot could barely stop Jasper as she lunged forward and caught the other girl in one of her infamous bear hugs.

"Be professional goddammit!" Peridot punched Jasper in the small of her back (the achilles heel for the girl), getting her to release the guitarist.

"I am so sorry about that," Peridot ignored Jasper's cries of injustice and paid full attention to the girl, "That's Jasper, she can be a little much sometimes. I'm Peridot, you?"

"Lapis...Lapis Lazuli," Lapis looked still jostled but ran a hand through her short hair to settle herself, "So um. Is this the right place or?"

* * *

 

"Alright, show us what you got!" Jasper called to Lapis from across the basement.

Things had settled down once Lapis had actually got inside the house. Introductions had been done and she found out that Jasper really was just excited to see someone answer their ad and not some weirdo that made a habit of hugging strangers. The duo explained that they had been a 'band' since highschool but never had enough members to be taken seriously. Peridot was the drummer and Jasper was the bassist. It seemed that the two had been waiting a full week for a guitarist and only Lapis had responded.

They then took her to their basement once they deemed her worthy enough of seeing, what Jasper said, was the greatest band room of all band rooms. Peridot made sure to take the hype down and assure Lapis that it was just another shitty basement with a couch and a drumset. Nothing new.

And she was right. There wasn't anything impressive. A beat up pin stripe couch sat in the corner. A green, rather old, drumset sat in the corner opposite of the couch. Truthfully though, it wasn't the worst basement Lapis had ever been in.

Quickly unzipping her guitar case, she pulled out her vintage Gibson, a very generous present from her parents, and plugged it in to the amp the two had provided.

Jasper had made 'ooing' noises at her guitar but Peridot stayed leaning against the wall of her basement. Not impressed, nor disappointed. Just infuriatingly aloof.

Shaking off the chilly feeling that Peridot had given her, Lapis started tuning her guitar. Idly, she rocked back and forth on her feet. She realized that she didn't plan on playing anything in particular. What would her hosts like? Jasper seemed be a punk rocker, with her hair bleached like that. Her personality was pretty intense too so...Something metal? Peridot was a bit harder to place though. Her outfit was quirky but muted so it definitely screamed 'Indie Rocker'. Peridot's personality however was one of a difficult and uncooperative person. Classic rock then?

Sighing, Lapis had just ran her fingers over the strings and played what came to mind: Jimi Hendrix's Purple Haze. When Lapis was in highschool it was her go to song whenever she got high or hung out with friends. Now it was just an old favorite that she'd put on every playlist she made. Jasper seemed to approve too because she looked to Peridot and excitedly jumped in place whenever the tune registered.

Lapis had begun to rock along with the beat like earlier, getting carried away with the hum of the instrument strapped to her body, and she closed her eyes. It was only a few seconds until she realized that there was singing. And yes it was indeed coming from her.

Immediately she shut her mouth and stalled her hands on the strings, too embarrassed to continue.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away." Lapis bashfully looked towards the two bandmembers, the larger one excitedly whispered to the other who looked more uncaring than ever.

Jasper ran up to Lapis and patted her vigorously on the back, "You were amazing!"

Peridot came up next to her and removed the hand from Lapis' back, "Not that amazing, you need to work on some things. Like your singing for instance."

"Oh shut it Peridot what do you know about singing!?"

"More than you, oaf!"

"I can sing!" Jasper defensively crossed her arms and pouted.

Their 'fight' had been interrupted by Lapis gigglesnorting behind her hands.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"Nothin just...You two are bantering like you're straight out of a sitcom, It's ridiculous!" Lapis said through giggles, her body shaking with laughter.

Peridot cleared her throat and looked as if she had forced herself to stop being flustered, "Yes well...You got the part if you want it. Just be here every Friday and Saturday if you can for practice. And we should probably exchange phone numbers too," Peridot steadfastly ignored Jasper's suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Then Jasper high fived Lapis so hard it felt as if she lost her hand, "You're gonna love it here I swear!"

After all was said and done, Lapis found herself stumbling away from the house five minutes later, guitar in hand. Dazed out of her mind. It was late out but she wasn't afraid of walking home alone. Never had been before. 

So she was apart of a band now. It was definitely an event that had happened. On a whim she had kick started her young adult life. One that was previously a void waiting to be filled. Now that she had some initiative, her precious guitar had a use now.

 _She_ had a use now.


End file.
